Klingon Empire
"I will fight any battle, anywhere... for the Empire." ("may' vISuvqang HochDaqDaq, wo'vaD!") - Martok. ( ) The Klingon Empire (also sometimes referred to as the Imperial Klingon Empire) is the official state of the Klingon people, founded approximately 1,500 years ago (1,000 years by the Klingon calendar) by Kahless the Unforgettable, who first united the Klingon homeworld of Qo'noS. Since then the Klingon Empire expanded its sphere of influence by conquering numerous systems and incorporating them in the Empire. History * See: Klingon history Klingon space * See: Klingon planets Subject species * Kriosians * Rha'darans Politics Officially, the Klingon Empire is a feudal monarchy, with power residing in the Emperor, who is traditionally a descendant of Kahless. In reality, however, the power lies with the Klingon High Council, which is led by the Chancellor. The position of emperor was abandoned (but not officially abolished) in the mid-21st century, but was revived in 2369 when a group of clerics created a clone of Kahless, who was accepted as the new Emperor, albeit only as a religious figurehead. ( ) The Chancellor, the true leader of the Empire, is head of the High Council, which consists of 24 members representing various Great Houses (qorDu' Dun) (essentially, the nobility). Women are not normally permitted to hold seats on the High Council. ( ) However, Azetbur, the daughter of Chancellor Gorkon, was permitted to succeed him as Chancellor in 2293. ( ) :It is believed this was permitted because she was made the head of her house, due to the unusual circumstances of her father's death. The ''Star Trek VI novelization indicates that Gorkon suspected that something might happen to him on the voyage and had arranged with his allies on the High Council for them to back Azetbur as Chancellor if he were to be killed.'' Various factions almost constantly challenge the leadership of the Empire, and so over time the Klingons have developed a strict and rigorous Rite of Succession to determine their leader. According to tradition, one may challenge the leader on the grounds of cowardice or dishonorable conduct and fight in single combat. Should the challenger slay the incumbent, he assumes the role as the new leader. ( ) Because of the Klingon propensity for violence, some shrewd Klingon chancellors have redirected hostilities outward, when they would otherwise cause a civil war. In the 2150s, the Klingon chancellor instructed Duras to recapture Jonathan Archer after the latter escaped imprisonment on Rura Penthe. In this way, the chancellor focused the blame for certain internal problems on an external cause. ( ) Likewise, Gowron focused his soldiers' energies on invading first the Cardassian Union and later the Federation in order to avoid internal conflicts at home. ( ) Aside from challenges to the primary leadership of the Empire, there is also frequent feuding between the various Great Houses. Most often, the challenge is made on the floor of the High Council and resolved on the battlefield. However, on occasion, some "dishonorable" House leaders have chosen to make more insidious attacks by undermining the standing of their enemies; D'Ghor underhandedly attacked the House of Kozak in this way in the early 2370s. ( ) Groups *Klingon High Council *Great House *Yan-Isleth *Order of the Bat'leth *Order of Kahless *Clerics of Boreth *Klingon Defense Force Economy The main currency unit of the Empire is the darsek. ( ; ) Military See: Klingon Defense Force Culture See: Klingon Background The unrealized series Star Trek: Phase II would have established a Klingon Empire which would have been based more on Imperial Japan (much like the Romulans were based off of the Roman Empire), rather than the canon Klingon Empire described here. See Kitumba. External links * Klingon Imperial Diplomatic Corps – an extensive site with detailed information about Klingon history and culture * Klingon Language Institute – the site to visit for instructions on how to write and speak the Klingon language * Imperial Klingon Academy – Klingon Academy 'ampaS tlhIngan - helping to promote Klingon education, culture and family lines * Klingons On Earth – helping to assist temporally-stranded Klingons trapped on 21st century Earth Category:Governments de:Klingonisches Reich fr:Empire Klingon nl:Klingon Rijk sv:Klingonska imperiet